Proving himself
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: After the war Molly wants Harry to prove that he can be a good boyfriend for ginny in the future PWP HP/MW


Harry was lying in his bed at Grimauld place alone having a very enjoyable dream about Ginny Weasley a week ago the night after Harry had killed Voldemort Ginny had taken Harry' virginity, Ginny' own virginity had been taken the year before by death eater' children whilst at Hogwarts as the son' of purebloods and death eaters where able to get away with murder especially with blood traitors and mudbloods. Harry stirred as he felt his penis enveloped in something warm and wet as someone began to suck his cock. Harry moaned in pleasure as he opened his eyes to see a redhead greedily bobbing her head up and down his cock.

However unlike he had expected it was not his girlfriend Ginny Weasley that was doing so but her mother Molly, the woman that Harry saw close to his own mother was sucking him off. He quickly moved away from her causing a plopping sound when his cock left her mouth.

"Molly," Harry said calmly even though he was worried the rest of the Weasley family would burst in and see them like this "what are you doing here?"

"Well Harry," she said with a grin "I was sucking you off before you interrupted me."

"But why." Harry asked

"Well you are dating my daughter Ginny," she said "and I want my daughter to be happy and even though I know you would never hurt her emotionally I wanted to see if you were good enough for her sexually,"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, a woman who was over 30 years older than him wanted to have sex with him so that she could see if he was good enough for her daughter. Harry' rational brain told him that it was wrong and that he shouldn't do it however he was too far submerged in lust and wanting to get off to listen to his rational brain.

"Ok," he said causing Molly' face to turn into a feral grin.

"Great," she said "I think your cock is hard enough now to fuck me,"

Then before Harry had time to react Molly moved and straddled his hips placing her entrance just above his cock.

"Molly wait," Harry tried but then she smothered him with her large breasts pinning him to the bed as she sheathed him in her filling her up with his larger than average 10 inch cock.

"Oh Harry," she moaned as she began to ride him "you cock feels so good in me Harry, I bet that you would rip Ginny in half just with one thrust the size of you,"

Harry didn't have the heart to tell the woman that he wouldn't be the man to take her daughter' virginity or the fact that Ginny was the woman to take his own virginity just a week before, however he was too focused on burying his cock into Molly.

"Oh yeah right there Harry," she moaned as her thrusts got faster and faster and then she let out a primal scream as she came releasing her juices onto his hard cock which was still in her warm and wet pussy. Then Molly pulled Harry' dick from her pussy and switched positions so that she was back sucking Harry' cock her head going as fast as possible and her long red hair flying all over the place.

"Oh I am so close," Harry moaned and then Molly pulled Harry out of her mouth and pulled him on top of her and sandwiching his cock between her large breasts as he began thrusting between them.

"Do you like that Harry?" she asked and he nodded quickly "you are such a naughty boy Harry fucking a married woman and the mother of your girlfriend as well, I wonder what Ginny would think Harry do you think she would be mad or do you think she would want to join us?"

That was enough for Harry who came all over Molly' breasts

Harry then rolled off to the side of Molly and his breathing became deeper as he began to recover.

"Well I am impressed Mr Potter," she said with a grin "I think my Ginny will be very happy with you but I think that we should have a repeat performance every few months just to make sure that you are up to the same standard,"

Then she rose from the bed and walked out butt naked with Harry' eyes transfixed on her arse and he couldn't help thinking that he would look forward to the next time he had to prove himself to Molly Weasley.

A/N:

This is my first ever only sex story so let me know what you think and where I could improve and also if you have any other women you want me to write Harry with, I don't have a problem with slash stories I simply don't write them myself as I am straight and I am not comfortable with writing it however I have nothing against gay or lesbian relationships.


End file.
